


Trapped - A Tom & Rosie scene from 'Glass Slipper'

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fic Challenge, Grief, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: Tom sits, trapped within his fear and guilt as he waits to see if the life he knows is truly over.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Rosemary Hiddleston (OFC)
Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185857
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Trapped - A Tom & Rosie scene from 'Glass Slipper'

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a fic word challenge. I wanted to explore a scene from later in my upcoming Tom and Rosie story, Glass Slipper, and this felt like the perfect way to do so. This is just a small snippet of a much larger story and takes place in a hospital setting.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2YxTTHb)

The dimly lit room was silent save for the persistent beeping of the monitors against the wall. Tom dragged a shaking hand through his hair. It was a good sound, it meant she was still alive, that she would be okay. She had to be okay; after everything that had happened in the last six months, even if she never spoke to him again, he needed Rosie to be okay. He would never be able to forgive himself if she wasn’t.

When the call came nearly six hours before, Tom felt as if his heart had frozen in his chest. There had been an accident and he needed to get to UCH as quickly as he could. He’d ran out of the meeting he’d been in with Luke, his manager, and the prospective director he was hoping to work with after mumbling something about an emergency. He saw the confusion on Luke’s face but hadn’t paused to let his friend ask the questions he knew were sitting on the tip of his tongue.

Rush hour traffic had been a nightmare to get through, how he’d made it to the hospital in one piece as quickly as he had, Tom didn’t know. He’d all but shouted at the woman sitting behind the reception desk until he’d been directed to the surgery waiting area. He’d spent a tense two hours, pacing around the room with his heart in his throat, until the surgeon had come out and explained that Rosie had made it through surgery and was on her way up to recovery. Her outcome was hopeful, but still touch and go.

It took another half hour before he was led to the intensive care unit and to her bedside. Covered in bruises and pale as death, she looked nothing like the warm, vibrant Rosie he had fallen in love with. The doctors and nurses had assured him she would wake, it was simply a matter of when. But how different she would be when she did was yet to be known. And that unknown frightened him beyond words. She had to be alright. The children needed her. _He_ needed her.

Tom clutched her hand tightly in his own, terrified to let go. He’d let her go once and this happened. He’d been so stupid, so careless and look where that had led him, led them. He’d had everything he’d ever wanted and he threw it away in one stupid, selfish act. Because he’d been frustrated. Because he’d been angry. And he’d lost her. Lost the love of his life. He would give anything, _everything_ , if it meant she would wake up and be alright. He would take everything she threw at him, and gladly, if it meant he could have her back. Even if she never forgave him. Even if she hated him for the rest of their lives. He would take it and gladly if she would just open her eyes and be alright.

Until then he was trapped.

Trapped in his thoughts.

Trapped with his guilt.

Trapped in the hell of a world in which he could lose his Rosie forever.

Trapped in a nightmare that only time could fix.

Tom rested his head against the edge of the bed and prayed for a miracle.


End file.
